


So Close

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Leonard really felt that Spock didn't care about him until the time where they talked when Spock was hurt. AFter that, he realized he may be falling in love.Based on the song "Feel so close" by Calvin Harris





	

“I feel so close to you right now

It's a force field”

Leonard wasn’t sure how it started. Honestly, since he had first seen that green blooded, pointed eared vulcan for the first time, he hadn’t liked him. He had a superior way of walking, of talking, as if he really thought he was better than every human in the galaxy. 

Sure, when Jim and he talked in that awkward, uncalled for court, Leonard had said he had liked the guy. After all, he didn’t know how to deal with an angry Jim and also, he never thought it would end up making his best friend lose the chance he got to go to his first real mission. And obviously, everyone knew the story of how Leonard McCoy found a way of bringing the man that saved everyone in the end. But still, something in the way Spock acted made Leonard feel uneasy. It seemed like he never really respected anyone and could change sides.

And yes, Jim had said many times before that after being around five years with the same crew, he should’ve already have gotten used with Spock’s way, but he simply couldn’t.

Not only the Vulcan was a smartass, but he was also mysterious. Jim said he knew Spock, and that he liked both of them, but Leonard highly doubted it. Spock had never done anything to prove that he actually cared for him.

Well, not until that wonderful mission where almost all of them died. Again.

Spock was hurt, really hurt, and he was crazy. First, he was talking back to him with Leonard’s own comebacks, then he was passing out and yelling out of nowhere, and then they were talking about life and death and he was laughing, for god’s sake!

It was a bit freaky, but as he did so, as he let himself become more human and less Vulcan, Leonard actually felt as if they were having a connection. A moment. One that he only had had before with Jim, and one he knew Jim and Spock had all the time. Something he had been craving and he hadn’t even noticed. And all of the sudden, he felt Spock attracting him as if he was a planet and Leonard was in his gravity field, with no stabilizers.

He was falling hard, fast, and he didn’t even know.

 

“I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal”

After that day, he wasn’t able to control himself anymore. In the end, all of them got safe, and now they were back to Yorktown. Jim was taking care of his captain stuff, Uhura and Scotty were visiting random bars around the city with Jaylah, Sulu was spending time with his family and Chekov was after some girls to lay with. So, in the end, just like those last days, it was just him and Spock. Spock and he. No one else.

When he arrived to the Vulcan’s accommodations, he was finishing a report. Leonard waited politely by the door, looking down at his feet, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t have any business with Spock. He could very well walk away and go drink some brandy with some of the officials. And yet, he couldn’t find the want to move away. He heard something being placed over a table and looked up. Spock was just turning around, getting up from the chair, when he saw Leonard. His eyes widened a bit in surprise but soon enough he returned to his expressionless face.

“Doctor. Can I be of any assistance?” he asked, in his polite way of pissing anyone off, especially Leonard. He shook his head, making the Vulcan tilt his head in confusion. “May I ask then why you are here?”

“Company. I don’t have anyone else to spend the afternoon with” he said, truthfully, and his answer seemed to surprise and amuse Spock.

How the hell he knew what amusement looked like on Spock’s face?

“Well, doctor, whilst I am pleased you came to me for company, I cannot assure it will be pleasant for you if you stay. I still have to complete three reports and then I need to contact the Vulcan colony to make sure they are in good health” he said, slowly, probably thinking Leonard would refuse. Sadly, he really didn’t want to do anything else.

“I don’t mind. I won’t make any noise. I’ll just sit on the couch and check some of my own reports” he said, and for a moment he swore he saw a bit of happiness in Spock’s glance before he nodded and went on to pick up another pad.

Leonard took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, staring at Spock as he walked around and then sat down again. He couldn’t really be falling in love again, could he? And to that dumb ass elf he called Spock?

He didn’t know if he was or not. But if he was, he was screwed.

 

“ Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall”

Leonard didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. However, when he opened his eyes, it was already night – or as much night as it could be in a planet that was completely lit up by lithium crystals. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning and looking around. As he looked down, he saw that his body was laid comfortably on the couch, with a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Spock was surely a gentleman.

Then, Leonard felt the smell of something delicious. He had no idea of what it was, but he liked it. Slowly, he sat up and then stood up, still wrapped up on the blanket. That planet was really cold at night. He walked to the kitchen and bit his lip to hold back a smile when he saw Spock wearing what he could describe as pajamas and doing dinner. He was cooking. Leonard didn’t know Spock could cook. It didn’t take long for the Vulcan to feel his presence and soon Spock was turning around, nodding to him.

“Sit down doctor. I cooked some chicken, as you humans call it” he said, and even though Leonard wanted to give a comeback about how Spock was also half human, this time he let it slide and slowly walked to the table, sitting down in silence. Spock seemed pleased and finished the cooking before serving two plates – his with no chicken and Leonard’s with basically only chicken – before sitting down and giving him his plate. He looked between the dish and the Vulcan before chuckling and shaking his head.

“I didn’t know you had all this love hidden inside you, Spock” he said, teasingly, winking to the Vulcan. Differently than he expected, Spock stopped his movements and slowly turned to him, making Leonard regret what he had just said. Spock could really scare when he wanted.

“Doctor… Leonard” he corrected himself, and Leonard knew something important was coming up, so he stopped moving and focused all his attentions on Spock, even though he pretended not to. “There is a very important subject I wish to discuss with you about”

“Hun?” he mumbled, pretending he hadn’t heard it before looking up at Spock. What was it about? Now he was curious. His heart was beating faster than normal. Shit. He needed to calm himself down. “Yes?”

“The captain… Jim… Told me to be honest about my feelings in the closest opportunity” Spock said, slowly, and while he kept contact with Leonard, he could feel that the Vulcan was a bit edgy. The subject of the talk seemed quite odd for Leonard however. Seriously that Jim was annoying Spock about the whole mission thing?

“Spock, just like I told you before, you don’t have to say anything” he said, fast, but firm. It wasn’t necessary. Even though the two of them weren’t the best of friends like Jim was, it didn’t mean they didn’t respect each other. Especially now that Leonard had finally gotten a hold on his feelings. However, Spock shook his head firmly.

“I have to, Leonard. I do, because my feelings for you are not simply of respect or friendship” he said, and Leonard’s pulse got even faster. He opened his mouth to make Spock stop, because he didn’t know how to react to that implied fact, but the Vulcan didn’t stop. “I wish we could have a romantic relationship. I wish to take you on a ‘date’, as Jim instructed me to say”

Leonard was on shock.

Spock couldn’t be serious.

 

“And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now”

“You… You’re kidding me” Leonard said slowly, eyes wide, surprised, and Spock seemed to be offended for a second before shaking his head.

“I am not, Leonard. I am being the most honest I can b-” Spock stopped, because Leonard really couldn’t control himself. He leaned over the table and kissed the Vulcan with no warning, something that clearly got Spock by surprise. It didn’t stop him from kissing back, however, and soon enough the food was forgotten, both kissing each other senseless against the wall, in a way that Leonard never thought Spock could do. 

Leonard suddenly remembered how Vulcans usually kissed and moved his hand – that was currently on Spock’s waist – up to Spock’s hand, gently brushing his fingers against his. Spock seemed to get even more relaxed and press a bit closer as Leonard did it, the Vulcan purring quietly against his mouth and almost making Leonard laugh. He soon stopped though, because the soft moment was soon over and Spock was pressing him hard against the wall, kissing and biting his lips, hands moving up and down Leonard’s body.

And Leonard couldn’t really complain.

They continued kissing against the wall, and then moved away from it, Spock guiding them to the living room, where they soon found the couch. Leonard pushed Spock down on it and then moved down, covering the vulcan’s body with his, staring at his green blushed cheeks, his wide dark eyes, his slightly greener lips. He was indeed a very fascinating creature. 

After a moment where the two of them just stared at each other, Spock’s hands moving up and down Leonard’s sides, the Vulcan tilted his head and stared deeply into his brown eyes.

“So, this means that you accept my offer?” he asked, almost childishly, and then Leonard laughed, nodding slowly so he wouldn’t freak out.

“Yes I do. You green blooded goblin” he said, smirking again, before leaning down to another kiss that Spock surely didn’t seem to dislike.

And they stayed like that until morning – or as morning as a planet like that could provide.

 

“And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now”


End file.
